Mistaken Identity
by CS091
Summary: Sam can tell when there are Goa'uld about, Jack can't tell the difference between Goa'uld and Tok'Ra. What happens if they're not the only ones? ***** STORY COMPLETE *****
1. Back on Duty

Disclaimers : The usual.  
  
Spoilers : Occurs late series 4ish.   
  
AN: Set after my stories The Last Resort and Regulations, so to recap if you can't be bothered:- Jack, after damaging his spine in a freak off-world accident, is now host to the Tok'Ra, Ashmel, a scientist and diplomat After a traumatic start to their relationship, they are now bonded in all respects and they make SG1 complete again. In addition, General Hammond has given Jack and Sam permission to 'have a relationship' as long as their professional one doesn't suffer.  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 1 - Back on duty.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter reporting for duty, Sir." General Hammond observed the two officers standing to attention in front of his desk. He had given them a month's leave to "Get used to each other" as he had put it. He had hoped that a month would be long enough for Jack and Sam to lose those calf eyed looks, Hammond couldn't afford to have his best team out of action for any longer that that. Daniel Jackson had been working on the backlog of artefacts he had in his lab and Teal'c had requested leave with his family, and had returned on schedule, earlier that morning.  
  
Jack and Sam both looked well; tanned and content. They had both gained a pound or two, but as things had been over the past few months, that was no bad thing. Dr Fraiser would have to check their fitness levels, but she would have to do the same for Daniel and Teal'c. Teal'c wasn't expected to cause any problems but once Daniel got to work on an inscription, he tried to live on coffee and hardly moved away from his lab!  
  
"Good to have you back. I can see you have had a good vacation," Hammond grinned at the two officers. "Taken many photographs?"  
  
"Didn't realise that was part of the mission, Sir," O'Neill replied. "Normally only get feet in my photos anyway!"  
  
"Never mind. I hope you are ready to get back to work. I must ask you, how are the three of you getting along?"  
  
"I'm grateful that you gave us so much time, Sir," Sam began, "It's taken a while to get used to, especially for me."  
  
"Major Carter has been much quicker than mates of my previous hosts, to understand the situation we are in," remarked Ashmel, "I think that this has helped us all settle down very quickly."  
  
"I think Jolinar's memories helped there. Once us humans realised that Ashmel can block off nearly all sensory information when she wants to, things became relatively plain sailing." That sounded too scientific for Jack.  
  
"Ashmel doesn't listen in, Sir." Jack explained.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill," General Hammond looked embarrassed. "I did catch the implications. I hope you have kept yourselves fit. Dr Fraiser has you two, Dr Jackson and Teal'c booked in for fitness checks at 1100 this morning. Then come back to be briefed on your next mission. After lunch, say 1400."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come back! I hate fitness checks, such a waste of energy." Jack moaned as they walked down the corridor to see Janet.  
  
"But you like working out." Sam countered.  
  
"Yeah, if it's sparring or something. I just don't like peddling away on a bike and getting nowhere."   
  
"Maybe she'll let you use the treadmill instead!"  
  
"Like there's a difference!"  
  
As expected Teal'c passed his check with flying colours, Jack's and Sam's results weren't as good as usual but they both passed easily. Daniel scraped through with a lower level than usual. The members of SG1 went to get lunch together.  
  
"You must remember to get some physical exercise when you are stood down, Daniel," chided Sam, "When no-one reminds you, you stop moving!"  
  
"So you two haven't just been lying on a beach all day!"  
  
"No, Daniel," replied Jack with a big grin, "Major Carter and I have been getting LOTS of exercise." Daniel blushed.  
  
" 'Major Carter' now is it," Daniel had to get his own back, "You've gone awfully formal!"  
  
"I like to maintain a professional attitude while on base or on a mission." Jack sounded incredibly pompous.  
  
"Yeah," added Sam, with a laugh, "Plus General Hammond warned us what would happen if we didn't!"  
  
"Don't tell him that! He'll think I'm only acting professional cos I gotta!"  
  
"How are things working out for the three of you?" asked Daniel.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and Sam looked at Jack. "Real sweet." "Perfect." They answered in unison, but the look had said it all.   
  
"And Ashmel?"  
  
"I agree with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."  
  
Over lunch the friends discussed what they had been doing during the past month and then the conversation turned to their forthcoming mission.  
  
"Any clues, Daniel?" enquired Sam, "You've been on base most of the time."  
  
"The MALP brought back images of a fairly sophisticated civilisation on P8B 723, just after you went on vacation. Some of the technology looks pretty advanced by earth standards. I saw cars that look a bit like hover craft, but not levitated by air currents. On the other hand, from the conversations that were recorded - they speak English, by the way - their medical technology sounded rather primitive. There could be room for mutually beneficial trading. I don't think anyone else has been sent to investigate, but I don't know if General Hammond was waiting for you to come back, so he could send SG1. He could be waiting for a team of diplomats."  
  
"We can be diplomatic!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"And I am a trained negotiator," added Ashmel, obviously wanting the mission.   
  
"It appears that the mission to this planet may be truly useful to Earth and its allies." Teal'c wasn't as obvious as Ashmel but Jack interpreted his desire as essentially the same.  
  
So it pleased them all that General Hammond had kept this mission for them.   
  
"In some ways I'd like Dr Fraiser to go with you to assess the state of their medical systems, but it's too early for that. I want you to assess their technology, Major. They don't appear to be martial, but some of those gadgets look a lot more advanced than we've got. We can work out what they're worth in medical knowledge then. If we can get this planet on-board as an equal trading partner, it would be of enormous value to earth. Let's hope the terms are equitable. We believe this planet was abandoned by the Goa'uld may centuries ago, but we want to be cautious in case some legends persist. The Tok'Ra have no knowledge of the population, so, Ashmel don't show yourself unless absolutely necessary. Weapons should be kept to a minimum and not be obvious."  
  
They went on to discuss the recording the MALP had sent back and the evaluation work that had been done by the exo-anthropologists, who studied the alien cultures.   
  
The briefing was quite lengthy, but finally the General concluded. "Colonel O'Neill, I want you to leave as much of the negotiations to Ashmel as you can, without disclosing her presence. Your departure is scheduled for 0700 tomorrow, which will correspond to around noon at your destination. We will expect you back in five days. Get a good night's sleep everyone.  
  
Due to the early start, the team stayed on base for the night, so Jack and Sam had to continue the professional behaviour that they had promised General Hammond they would maintain in their working relationship. Jack and Sam stayed in Jack's room after Teal'c went to perform Kel'no'reem and Daniel, diplomatically, went to bed. But they felt obliged to leave the door open. When Sam was leaving, Jack checked the corridor was empty before they said goodnight.  
  
"This is the first time we'll have been apart since George gave us the go ahead," Jack murmured, sadly. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Have you ever tried to sleep two in one of those beds?"  
  
"Ahhh, not for a long time! And we should try to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Good night, Sam. Don't forget how much I love you."  
  
"I couldn't, because I love you too." And they kissed each other goodnight.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Next morning, at 0700 the team was waiting at the foot of the 'gate ramp.  
  
"Good luck, SG1," General Hammond's voice came over the loudspeaker. He was glad to mean 'Come home with a good treaty' rather than 'Come home alive'. He sent too many teams into dangerous situations.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
SG1 stepped out of the wormhole into a large, covered plaza, all marble and glass. It looked like a town meeting place. There were many people milling round, but there didn't appear to be a military presence. The MALP still stood close by and they could see the DHD at the foot of the marble ramp. A group of six people, five thin men and a scrawny looking boy of about 12 years old, made their way towards the Stargate, as the crowd drew back to let them pass. Jack was just about to start the 'we are peaceful explorers from earth' speech, that he usually let Daniel do, when the boy shouted out.  
  
"They are Goa'uld, Father. They have the parasites in them!"  
  
The men accompanying the boy quickly drew their weapons and before SG1 could do anything, they felt the horribly familiar discharge of zats and fell, unconscious to the floor.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Oh dear, look what I did to them!   
The rest all planned out and the next chapter is ready when you are So....  
Press the 'Go' button. Send in a review, please. 


	2. We are NOT Goa'uld!

AN: I hope you noticed no romance on the themes of this one. They might have a relationship but they are back at work. I can make them professional!  
  
Chapter 2 We are NOT Goa'uld!  
  
  
When Jack came to, he was lying on an extremely narrow bunk, in what could only be a prison cell. He'd been in worse. This room was clean, dry, a reasonable temperature and with a comfortable level of lighting. A bit like the infirmary, but without that 'hospital' smell.   
  
Teal'c was sitting on similar bunk next to his. Jack wondered how he had managed to keep his large frame on the bunk at all.  
  
"Hey, Teal'c, you been awake long?"  
  
"No, O'Neill. I have only been conscious for 8 minutes."   
  
"How long we been out?"  
  
"Seven hours."  
  
"Wow, strong zats."  
  
"Although the effect is extremely similar, I do not believe that our attackers used Goa'uld technology. Also, I must draw your attention to the presence of a guard in this room."  
  
Jack sat up. Daniel and Sam were still out cold on the other two bunks lined up against the opposite wall. The wall by Jack's bunk had a window high up in it. There was also some sort of toilet there. Behind Teal'c's bunk, a guard sat near the door. Jack stood up and walked towards the guard.  
  
"I'm sure there has been some kind of mistake here." He began, then Teal'c grabbed his arm.  
  
"Do not proceed, O'Neill, there is a force field between us and the door."  
  
Jack stopped and called out to the guard. "Look, there's been a mistake here. We're not Goa'uld."  
  
"You will be interrogated shortly. You would be well advised to be silent until then."  
  
Jack put up his hand to protest and obviously caught the force field that Teal'c had warned him about. "Shit," he cried, waving his hand about, "That was hot!"  
  
"I did inform you of its presence, O'Neill." Teal'c didn't sound sympathetic. "You expect Daniel Jackson to heed your advice."  
  
"No, I tell him. I stopped expecting him to heed anything years ago!"   
  
No good talking to the monkey, better wait for the organ grinders. Jack remarked silently to Ashmel.  
  
Be careful, Jack. Ashmel warned Jack, silently. The boy sensed my presence. And probably that of Teal'c's Prim'Ta.  
  
How do you think he did that?  
  
I'm uncertain. He may be a host, but I sensed no presence in him. It may be as with Major Carter, he may have been a host in the past.  
  
Oh, crap!  
  
Just then, Daniel began to moan and move about. Jack and Teal'c were quickly by his side. "Careful, Daniel, the bunk's kinda narrow. Don't fall off."  
  
"Zats?"  
  
"Teal'c says close, but no cigar. Stronger. We've been out of it for hours."  
  
"They think we're Goa'uld!" Daniel remembered the boy's words.  
  
"Looks that way. Carter's stirring." Unlike Daniel, Major Carter didn't move much as she woke up. Something warned her that the bed she was lying on was too narrow to roll over on.  
  
"Hey." She still sounded sleepy. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"You are the last to awaken, Major Carter. I do not believe any of us have sustained any injuries."  
  
"What about my hand?"  
  
"That was your own fault. And there does not appear to be any lasting damage."  
  
"Tell Captain Elm that they are awake." At the sound of Carter's voice, the guard had stood up and knocked on the door. He turn to SG1. "You will now be interrogated."  
  
It seemed like it only took a few seconds for the door to open and a group of five soldiers to enter the room. One appeared to be in charge and he walked over to a panel near the force field and put the palm of his hand flat against it. There was a hiss and a smell of ozone.   
  
"You," he pointed at Jack with his other hand, "Step through. The rest must stay here."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You may all stay in this room until you rot, for all I care. It will go better for you, if you do not waste my time." So, Jack stepped through the barrier. The guard lowered his hand off the panel. The hiss sounded again. "The barrier is programmed to recognize hands, so don't get any ideas."   
  
Jack was marched into another room, where he was sat in a chair and restraints were fastened around his arms, legs and waist. The five soldiers left and soon a man who appeared to be an officer entered the room.  
  
"Why have you come here?"  
  
"We are explorers. We seek information and technology to help us in our war against the Goa'uld."  
  
"Do not attempt to deceive me. You are Goa'uld. We know of you and your ways and we have ways to defeat you." He then called out, "Bring in Ash and his father."   
  
Jack recognized the boy and his father from the stargate plaza.  
  
The boy's father spoke to the officer. "Thank you, Captain Elm." He then addressed Jack. "I am Rowan. We drove you kind away just thirty four years ago. Now all the Jaffa are dead. There were no more Prim'Ta to give them, when the ones they had matured. We use our technology to defeat you, but you Goa'uld still insist in coming back every few years for hosts. My son, Ash, was captured three years ago. A parasite invaded his body, but it died and Ash escaped and came back to us. Now my son can warn us when Goa'uld arrive. He can feel the parasite you carry, even when your voice doesn't give you away. He is also aware of the immature parasite your companion holds in his belly."  
  
"Whoa," Jack started, "It's true I carry another creature within me, but it's NOT a Goa'uld, Ashmel is a Tok'Ra. I carry her willingly and gratefully."  
  
"These CREATURES are not gods. They are parasites that take our children and turn them into our enemies."  
  
Let me speak to them, Jack. Ashmel the said out loud, "I am not a god. I have never claimed to be a god and I fight with all my skill against the Goa'uld System Lords and those who insist that they are gods. It is true that we come from the same species as Goa'uld, however we escaped from them many hundreds of years ago. We do not force anyone to become a host, we blend only with those willing to share their lives with us."  
  
"Ashmel has given me a lot in return, my health, my life .... I owe a great deal to her."  
  
"You are deluded. You owe this creature ... this parasite nothing. It has filled your mind with such ideas only to enslave you." Jack noticed that the boy and his father had gone. He was alone with Captain Elm.   
  
"I am NO-ONE'S slave! I fight the Goa'uld in any way I can and if that means hosting one of their sworn enemies, then that's okay by me."   
  
"Be silent! You are Goa'uld and you will tell us what we want to know! What are the symbols for your world? Where have you come from?" Jack realized that Elm was holding a straight stick, about a metre long. He recognized it - a Goa'uld pain device! Elm pressed it against Jack's chest and activated it. The pain spread out from his chest and flowed like a shock wave, through every part of his body. His back arched against the restraints, as Jack clenched his teeth to keep from crying out loud.   
  
Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Completely. To Jack's amazement there was none of the residual pain and weakness he had come to associate with the use of the contraption! He felt fine as soon as Elm deactivated it.  
  
Are you okay, Jack? Ashmel could sense Jack's confusion.  
  
Yeah, I was expecting it to be a lot worse, that's all. It's not like a Goa'uld pain device usually feels.  
  
That's because it's not a Goa'uld device, Jack. It looks like it and works a bit like it, but it's not Goa'uld in origin.  
  
Like the zat. Well, I think I could take this all day, but it still hurts like crazy while it's on, so excuse me while I fake it a little.  
  
"Jonathon O'Neill, Colonel, United States Air Force, 69-4-141"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
When Jack was returned to the holding cell, Teal'c was taken in his place. Jack pretended to be in pain until the guards left. To his satisfaction, the guard by the force field left them as well.  
  
"Are you okay, Sir? You've been gone a while."  
  
"I'm fine, which is a mystery. They're using a thing that looks like a pain stick thingy, but like those zats, it's not quite the same."  
  
"Stronger, Jack?" asked Daniel, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No, it's kinda less persistent. The pain stops real quick. I don't think they've done much in the way of interrogating, because, well, they're not very good at it. But the bad news is that they think that we are Goa'uld and want the 'gate address. I don't think they will just let us go."   
  
After a while Teal'c was brought back and to SG1's surprise, Daniel and Sam were taken together.   
  
They were taken out of the detention building and back to the Stargate plaza. It was still full of people.   
  
Captain Elm gave them their packs back and spoke to them both. "You are free. I give you your belongings, but obviously not your weapons. You do not have to serve the Goa'uld any longer. We can tell that your parasite is died, Ma'am," he told Sam, "Now you can go anywhere you wish through our portal. Go back to your families and let them rejoice at your safe return." He turn round and walked away, leaving Daniel and Sam at the edge of the Plaza. They could see the Stargate over the heads of the crowd.   
  
"They're just letting us go? This doesn't make sense, Daniel." Sam whispered.  
  
"Let's not look a gift horse and all that. It'll only take one of us to tell General Hammond what has happened. I'll go and you hang around here to see what you can find out. Maybe you'll be able to spring them."   
  
"This could be a trap, Daniel. They're probably watching us."  
  
"But I'll be through the 'gate and surely you can lose yourself in this crowd."  
  
"Yeah, but they could watch to see what address you dial up."  
  
"Okay I'll go via M4C-862, you know with those pesky light bugs."  
  
"No, they might be too hostile. Try P8X-987, Hanka, Cassandra's home planet. There's no-one there now. It should be safe for you and if anyone follows you."  
  
"Good idea. Although these people think we're their enemy, they aren't our enemy. I sure don't want to get anyone hurt."  
  
"Your GDO in your pack?"  
  
Daniel checked one of the easily assessable pockets. "Yeah."  
  
"Don't get it out until you're on Hanka."  
  
"Okay. Good luck." With that, Sam doubled back while Daniel headed towards the 'gate.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd in the Plaza disappeared. There only people there were Daniel, standing by the DHD; Sam, walking quickly towards one of the exits; and about 20 soldiers around the perimeter of the plaza, all pointing zats at them.  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Nothing is ever THAT easy.  
  
Please press the button below. Send me that review! 


	3. Trouble in Paradise?

Captain Elm walked up to Daniel. "I gave you a chance to be free. You have rejected it. You cannot deceive us. We heard everything you said. I am distressed at your attachment to your false gods, but now I cannot let you put my people in danger."  
  
"They are not gods, false or otherwise," Daniel protested. "They are our friends and we will do our best to help them."  
  
"They are not your friends, they are your captors, your enemy and ours. Tell us what we need to know so that we may fight the Goa'uld together." Captain Elm looked at them and knew he would get no information out of them. "I will return you to your 'friends'."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"So, Daniel, Carter, you're back."  
  
"Yes, Sir. It was a trap. As soon as they knew Daniel was going to go home via Hanka, they switched off the show at the 'gate. It must be a huge hologram or something similar."  
  
"Just Daniel going home?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. I was going to try to gather information here."  
  
"Good idea, Major. Pity it didn't work. So, they still think were Goa'uld?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Can you think of anyone who could tell them otherwise? Nox?"   
  
"No they buried their 'gate, Jack. Asgard ?" asked Daniel.  
  
"They're kinda busy with those replicators. Tollans? Nah, they don't really like us, well, me. Tok'Ra?"  
  
"These people will just think we're all Goa'uld, Sir. Have you heard of them, Ashmel?"   
  
"The Tok'Ra have had no contact with these people. As Major Carter says, they do not differentiate between us and the Goa'uld. The Tok'Ra could not help in this situation."  
  
"So, it's up to us?"  
  
"That appears to be the case, O'Neill."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"I do not believe escaping from this facility would be straightforward."  
  
"No, they got it pretty well tied up. Good thing is, the interrogation isn't too bad. I mean there's no blood of Sokar or anything. Just that pain stick thing."  
  
"The attempts at forcing information from us do appear to be most ineffective."  
  
"Almost like they don't really want to hurt us. But we are stuck here."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The door to the cell opened and Captain Elm returned with a woman bearing a tray of food and a new guard who sat down by the door. Elm deactivated the barrier long enough for the tray to be handed to Daniel and then he reactivated it.   
  
"You are correct. We do not wish to harm you. But you must renounce your false gods and tell us the symbols for the planet you have come from. We can then send a devise to destroy it and those of you who do not harbour Goa'uld will be free. I understand that the immature Goa'uld cannot be removed without the host dying and we have no technology to remove the adult parasite. So, the two who have parasites cannot be released, but we can make you more comfortable than in here. Please reflect on your situation. Inform the guard if you need anything." With that, Elm and the woman left.  
  
"Some choice! Never mind. What's for dinner?" The tray held four dishes, each holding an unappetizing gray porridge and four cups of water. It had been some time since they had eaten, so they made the best of it. The meal was punctuated by the guard at the door coughing.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yeah, Carter?"  
  
"The woman who brought the food in didn't look so good."  
  
"No, Jack. If you ask me, none of the people round here look that healthy," added Daniel. "You know, they are all really thin, even the ones in the plaza, who weren't real. And there are no old people, the oldest must only be in their mid 40s. You say the Goa'uld have been gone 34 years."  
  
"The oldest inhabitants we have seen were too young, at that time, to receive their first Prim'Ta." Observed Teal'c.  
  
"And that guard has a really nasty cough. If he was at home, he would be in the infirmary."  
  
Jack called out to the guard. "Hey, Soldier, you had that cough for long?"  
  
The guard looked worried. He hadn't been given any orders regarding talking to the prisoners. "Most people cough. Cough never killed anyone."  
  
Sam looked concerned. The technology level of this planet was really high, some of it far in advance of what they had back home. Could it be that the medical and health advances were that far behind those of earth?  
  
"Daniel, didn't the MALP recordings suggest a lower level of health provision here?" she whispered.  
  
"And of medical knowledge? Yes, it ties in. The Jaffa wouldn't need any medicines."  
  
"Sir," Sam whispered to O'Neill, "I think we should try to be careful about what we eat and drink. There may be, urm, contaminants present. And the diet here may not be very well balanced."  
  
"You don't say. I haven't had a conversation like this since Charlie was about six years old. However, I don't think we'll be given much choice. Hey, Soldier, do prisoners get any fruit or fresh stuff to eat?"  
  
"Why would you want any of that? Isn't our food good enough for you?"  
  
"This what you eat too?"  
  
"Yes it is! What's wrong with it?" The guard was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Nothin'. It's really good. It's just not what we're used to."  
  
Then the woman came back with Elm to collect the empty dishes, so the conversation stopped.  
  
SG1 tried to make the best of a bad situation. After some discussion a bucket of water was brought in for them to use for washing, but the concept of dirt causing illness was totally foreign to the native inhabitants. After three days Sam and Daniel both had gastric upsets. Only Teal'c's Prim'Ta and the presence of Ashmel stopped the other two from suffering the same fate. The guard didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary.  
  
The humans members of SG1 were also suffering from lack of decent sleep. The natives of the planet were so thin that the narrow bunks were probably okay for them. However, Jack, Sam and Daniel couldn't sleep well when they felt in danger of falling out of bed all the time. Teal'c didn't bother trying. He just performed Kel'no'reem sitting on the floor.   
  
Although they discussed escaping, there was really no way to try. The only person who could open the barrier was Captain Elm and it only stayed open as long as he had his hand on the panel. SG1 knew that they wouldn't be overdue until five days had passed. It would be sometime after that, that the General would try to find out what had happened to them.   
  
Three meals each day turned up carried by the same woman and were eaten without relish. Mostly it was the porridge, with occasional addition of some meat or bread. At noon on the fourth day the woman seemed really upset and managed to drop the tray before Daniel could grab it. Elm was angry. He told the guard to get more food, told the woman to clear the mess up and then stormed off.  
  
Daniel helped her pick up the broken dishes. "What's the matter... I don't even know your name."  
  
"I'm called Holly. I'm sorry. My daughter has the variola. I'm so worried she will die like so many do."  
  
"What's variola?"  
  
"A disease, there is no cure. Most of the children and lots of adults who catch it die."  
  
Ashmel spoke up. "I have a healing device in my pack. With it I may be able to help your child. Do you think you may be able to persuade Captain Elm to let me see your daughter?"  
  
"I will beg him! She has no other chance. There is no treatment, even if she doesn't die it is a terrible illness. It will always stay with her."   
  
When the replacement meal arrived, SG1 ate thoughtfully.  
  
"If Ashmel can cure this disease, it may make them think more kindly towards us, Sir."  
  
"Can't do any harm if it works. Do you think you will be able to cure it, Ashmel?"  
  
"From the food we get here, I expect it is some kind of dysentery, which the healing devise will cure easily, if with a bit of effort from you, Jack. It can be quite tiring, especially when you're not used to working with me like that."  
  
"I've never had much luck with the healing device." Sam added.  
  
"It does take some getting used to even with a teacher still in your head! I'm Sure Jack will have no problems - except for the effort required."  
  
"Well, I haven't had a good workout since I got here!" 


	4. One good turn deserves another?

Late that afternoon, Captain Elm came with several guards, to talk to SG1.  
  
"You told Holly that you can cure her daughter." It sounded like an accusation. "She has the variola. No-one can cure that."  
  
"I can cure many illnesses and injuries," stated Ashmel, "If I am given the chance and my medical equipment."  
  
"Injuries too, is it?" Elm tossed one of the guards a knife and opened the barrier. "Cut the woman. Deep." The guards rushed in and grabbed SG1. Before anyone could stop him, the guard with the knife had stabbed Sam in the shoulder. The guards then retreated behind the barrier, which Elm then reactivated. It was a bad cut and blood was pumping out alarmingly. They must have caught a large artery. Jack quickly tried to apply pressure to the wound to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"Sam!" Jack was beside himself, he should have seen this coming!  
  
Ashmel promptly took over. "I need my equipment. An orange disc, about 6 inches across, metal finger holds on the back, in my pack. Quickly!"   
  
Elm pulled the healing device out of his pocket. "This?"  
  
"Yes. Give it to me! Hurry!"  
  
"Then tell me the coordinates of your world."  
  
"She will be dead before I can show you! Your men have done their job too well!"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Oh, come on! My promise would mean nothing!"   
  
You needn't have told him that!  
  
We must do nothing to show we are untrustworthy.  
  
But Sam is dying!  
  
Elm looked puzzled and then to everyone's surprise, lowered the barrier and threw the device to Daniel. Daniel caught it and swapped places with Jack. Ashmel activated the healing device and pointed it at Sam's shoulder. Jack could see the damaged artery in his mind and watched as Ashmel drew the cut edges towards each other. He saw her carefully join the margins together. The blood was returned to its correct path. The flow from the wound slowed, but was still seeping out. Delicately, Ashmel closed every broken blood vessel and painstakingly joined each severed muscle fibre, each piece of split tendon, repaired every part of the damaged flesh. Until at last the skin itself was whole again. Not even a scar was visible on Sam's shoulder. Only the copious amounts of blood on her and Jack's BDUs gave witness that there ever had been an injury. Only that and the fact that, as soon as Ashmel had finished, Jack keeled over and collapsed on the floor, totally spent.  
  
Elm turned to Daniel before he walked out. "Holly will bring her daughter."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It took Jack nearly two hours to recover enough to be able to sit unaided on his narrow bunk. A different woman had brought the meal and Jack managed to eat his, slowly trying to get his strength back.   
  
"I feel like I've done a workout now!" he complained. He turned his attention to his 2IC and partner. "How are you feeling, Sam?"  
  
"Not too bad, Jack." Actually she didn't look too bad either. "I think the amount of blood is a bit deceptive. It looks more than it probably is, spread out on our clothes. I don't feel any different from when I've donated a pint for Janet to use. You and Ashmel acted so quickly, you look worse than I feel!"  
  
After they had finished their meal, Elm came back into the cell and lowered the barrier. He indicated to Jack. "You. Come with me and bring that instrument." Jack followed him out of the cell and down a corridor to a small room where Holly was comforting a small girl. The girl look dreadful. She was thin to the point of emaciation and her hair was greasy and matted. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She was obviously running a high fever. But the thing that struck Jack the most was the terrible rash that covered every part of the small body that he could see. Red blisters and sore scabs, some bleeding. Some looked infected, a thin yellow pus weeping out of them.  
  
Oh, God, Ashmel! Can you do anything for that!  
  
I don't recognize it, Jack. We can only do our best. Ashmel held the device and activated it over the girl's body. As before, Jack felt himself going into the body, but this time her saw the girl's blood contaminated with some sort of foreign particles.  
  
It's a virus, Jack. We must teach the white blood cells how to fight it, how to make antibodies. Don't worry, it's not as hard as healing a wound. The girl's body will do most of the work for itself.   
  
What about the rash?  
  
We'll kill the infection, but the rash will heal up on its own in time, it's not life-threatening by itself, once the virus is under control. In any case it took time to get the fevered body to learn to recognize the virus. As Ashmel had said, it wasn't as bad as healing Sam's wound, but it was still exhausting.  
  
The girl was breathing easier and as Jack laid his hand on her forehead, he could tell that the fever was down. The rash looked less angry and the infection had dried up. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother, who by now was weeping uncontrollably.   
  
"Don't cry, Mamma. I'm feeling better." Holly held the small body close against her own and rocked back and forth. Finally she looked up at Jack.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you. She is saved!" Then she looked towards Elm, who had observed the whole thing from the corner of the room. "You must let these people go free, Captain. The Goa'uld would never help anyone. They must be telling the truth."  
  
Elm looked worried. These strangers were more powerful than he thought. They would be more dangerous than the Goa'uld if his people made them their enemies! Because his people had put all their resources into technological development, medical advances looked like so much magic to them. When the Goa'uld still ruled the planet, medical research was useless, Jaffa and hosts had no need of it. Since they had gone, people had become ill, but all the scientific effort had be aimed at developing weapons to keep the enemy away. Because they had wanted to help Holly's daughter, Elm decided the only way out was to throw himself at their mercy.  
  
"You must help us! There are many dying of the variola. All over the city there are outbreaks, especially in the Tamber district. Holly lives there. Please help us. We thought you were Goa'uld. I realize now you cannot be!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it took me some time to see the difference too!"  
  
Elm took Jack in one of the hovercars down to the Tamber district. There was a building there that was acting as a hospital, but like no hospital Jack had ever been in. No doctors or nurses or signs of treatment. It was just a building full of sick people, some abandoned by their relatives and cared for by those only slightly less sick than themselves. It reminded Jack of pictures of leper colonies you used to get in religious education books. Something from biblical times. Jack expected someone to appear with a handcart shouting 'Bring out your dead'. He didn't mean it in an amusing way, there was nothing amusing about this.  
  
Ashmel, this is .... he couldn't finish, it was awful beyond words.  
  
Let's get to work, Jack.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The guards brought Jack back to the holding cell as the sun was reaching its zenith. The rest of SG1 was concerned to see him lying inert on a stretcher. He woke briefly only when the guards moved him over to his bunk.  
  
"Jack, what the hell have they done to you!" Sam looked ready to take on the guards with her bare hands. Luckily, they had retreated behind the barrier.  
  
"They've done nothin'. Just so many sick." He rolled on to his side. "Night."  
  
"No, Jack," replied Sam, thinking it was a question, "It must be nearly noon."  
  
Jack motioned her to come closer. He lifted a tired hand round the back of her head and pulled her close enough to plant a exhausted kiss on her forehead.  
  
"No, Sam. Nighty-night!" and he fell asleep. For once, the narrow bunk wouldn't stop him sleeping!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Nearly done. Just one more chapter.  
  
Please click on that button. Send me a review. 


	5. Identity Revealed

With Ashmel's help, Jack was able to recover enough to wake up when the food arrived that evening. He explained to the others what he had seen.  
  
"They're trying to cope with a full scale plague out there, with no medical provision at all! Ashmel can keep me safe but I'm really worried about you two." He indicated Sam and Daniel. "We can't risk taking it back to the SGC either. This thing kills about a third of all who catch it and leaves the others weak for months and scarred for life."  
  
"Jack," interrupted Daniel, "We're overdue now. Hammond will be sending a rescue party soon, or at least trying to power up the MALP to try to ask where we are."  
  
"We don't want anyone else coming through the 'gate!" He turned his attention to the guard. "Go get Elm, Soldier. As quick as if your life depended on it!" Which, in a way, it did.  
  
Elm took longer than Jack would have liked, but at last he arrived.  
  
"I have been arranging your release. Please forgive me that it has taken so long, bureaucracy is always so slow. Your mercy is greatly appreciated. Are you able to continue in Tamber?"  
  
"No, I've got to do something else first. If we don't sent a message through to our command centre, they will send troops here pretty soon. And I don't want them catching whatever you've got running around here. Let me report and then we'll go back to Tamber."   
  
So all of SG1 were let out to report back. Jack still didn't want them to see the symbols he dialed but he though the iris would cope if they tried to go to earth themselves. The MALP was still parked in the plaza, so Jack used it to contact SGC.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Off world activation. It's SG1's code, Sir!" Hammond breathed a sigh of relief. God they were five hours over due and he was already thinking the worst!  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
"Receiving MALP signal, Sir. Putting it on screen."  
  
Jack's image appeared on the screen. Hammond thought he looked like shit.  
  
"Hey there, Sir. I'm afraid we've got a little situation here."  
  
"Are you alright, Colonel? I've seen you looking better!"  
  
"Yes, Sir, I'm okay, just a little worn out. Ashmel and me have been kept rather busy treatin' the folks here who are suffering from a kind of plague. They've got no medical infrastructure here at all. We could sure do with some help, but I don't want to put any of our people in danger."  
  
"Get Dr Frasier up here, asap!" The General called out to no-one in particular. "Let's see what the good doctor suggests. Are the negotiations going well?"  
  
"We haven't really started yet, Sir. We've sort of been held up with other things." Luckily the doctor arrived at the control room, before Jack had to say any more.  
  
"What can you tell me, Colonel?"  
  
"It's a really nasty piece of work, Doc. Takes out 30-40% of the adults who catch it, more of the children. They get fever, headache, backache, vomiting, delirium and this really disgusting rash, like blisters which scab up and leave really horrible scars. The people here call it the variola."  
  
"Variola! That's Smallpox, Colonel!"  
  
"What! SMALLPOX! I thought no-one got that anymore!"  
  
"Only because a vaccine was developed for it and there was a world wide programme to eradicate it! Didn't you have a vaccination as a child? Leaves a little puckered scar, usually done at the top of your left arm." Jack, Daniel and Sam all reach unconsciously for the top of their left arms, where each of them knew they had a little puckered scar.  
  
"So, you can treat it?"  
  
"No, Sir, I'm afraid not. But I can get hold of quite a lot of vaccine. I don't thing we would be able to vaccinate the whole planet, but it would be a start."   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The briefing back on earth, some days later, was very long, the negotiations with the people of P8B 723 were even longer, but, hopefully, the benefits would last forever.  
  
As soon as they were allowed time off, Jack invited the rest of SG1 to his house for a meal to celebrate a job well done. He invited Dr Fraiser as well, as she had been doing a lot of the health related negotiations, in addition to the vaccinations.  
  
After dinner, Jack and Sam sat on one sofa, Sam was leaning against Jack with her feet dangling over the arm and Jack had his arm round Sam's upper chest. Daniel thought they looked so together. He was sitting on the other sofa with Teal'c, and Janet was wedged in between them. Teal'c tended to take up more than his fair share of any seat! But in fact Janet didn't feel uncomfortable, it was rather nice being sandwiched between two such good friends.  
  
"Have you ever heard of that uprising against the Goa'uld, Teal'c?" asked Janet, wriggling back against Daniel so she could turn and face Teal'c. Daniel put his arm round her shoulders to make more room on the sofa.  
  
"No, I have not, Doctor Frasier. I did not even recognized the name of the system lord that had ruled the planet. News that a group of Jaffa had successfully defeated their lord would be ruthlessly suppressed. The Jaffa paid a high price for their freedom. No more Prim'Ta were available to sustain their immune systems."  
  
"It's strange that they hadn't realized the need for medical research. Most of their technology is really advanced," she replied. Hmm that arm felt good.  
  
"Well," said Sam, "They had a head start with that. Most of the weapons and suchlike had been reverse engineered from the Goa'uld equivalents, which explains the fact that they didn't work in quite the same way. But, it didn't really occur to them that they could develop medical technology to stop the diseases that had stuck them once the Goa'uld had been defeated. So the medical and health developments had fallen way behind."  
  
"You know," Daniel added, "The Smallpox virus could have been taken from earth by the Goa'uld at the time of the pharaohs. Ramesses V of Egypt, who died in 1157 BC, showed signs of Smallpox scars on his mummified body." Well, Janet hadn't pushed his arm off!  
  
"Really, Daniel, That's amazing!" replied Janet, "We've immunised them all against Smallpox now. It's a good job that the population of the planet isn't very large. The Goa'uld had only settled the area near to the Stargate and the loss of the Jaffa had decimated that small group. And vaccinations against other diseases such as measles and whooping cough are planned. Specialists have been sent out to help improve all aspects of heath provision."  
  
"I'm glad I don't need to cure any more smallpox victims," Jack confessed, "Not only does it wear me out, I'm afraid the symptoms really make my skin crawl." He shuddered at the thought and Sam reach up to hold his hand that was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad it all worked out," she said, "Those people were so grateful that they are willing to share all the technology they had with earth. General Hammond is absolutely delighted, this will keep the politicians off his back for years!"  
  
  
THE END  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
AN Sorry that the last bit is a bit boring but I just wanted to tie up the loose ends. The sort of thing you get after the last lot of commercials. The thing about Ramesses is true. Did anyone look up variola on the dictionary FF.net have provided? No? You can do it now. See, I do my research! So you can review me!  
  
Click on that button, write a review! 


End file.
